


Семья. Продолжение.

by treibsand



Series: Семья [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, UST, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, стая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2950436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь продолжается. Она всегда продолжается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья. Продолжение.

_Спустя 6 месяцев_

Дерек неожиданно кидает ему банку будвайзера и Стайлз, конечно же, не успевает её поймать. Ему приходиться лезть под старый диван, выуживая из под него своё пиво. Дерек только хмыкает неопределенно, складывая пополам кусок пиццы и откусывая. По ТВ показывают местные новости. Стайлз вылезает из под дивана, отряхиваясь от пыли.

\- Что на этот раз? – прожевав, как всегда, крайне "вежливо" интересуется Дерек.

Прошло полгода, после того как они отдали детей. Стайлз все еще называется их про себя "Гензель и Геретель", хотя и знает, что им дали новые имена. Джессика и Логан Грин. Очень по-американски. Стайлз был поражен, насколько влиятельна Молли, раз она может вот так взять и создать нового человека для системы. Нового человека с именем, карточкой соцстрахования и удобным прошлым. Настоящая программа защиты маленьких оборотней. Айзек вернулся в последний день каникул и рассказал все. Про школу, про то, как дети устроились и прижились, про новые имена. Айзек оставил им свой e-mail и они регулярно переписываются (правда, пока с помощью Тиля), так что они с Дереком в курсе всех событий. Стайлз аккуратно открыл банку (даже практически не облился) и решился. Он достал из рюкзака дело семьи Монро и дело Катрины и Мэтта Донован, передал их Дереку.

\- Помнишь, ты обещал мне еще один вопрос? – неуверенно и тихо сказал Стайлз. Прошло много времени и он уверен, что Дерек сейчас пошлет его очень далеко, ну или просто сразу оторвет голову.

\- Когда ты нашел это? – Дерек внимательно просматривает все документы, фотографии, заключения и отчеты. Он открывает вторую банку пива и долго пьет, Стайлз знает, что алкоголь не действует на оборотней, но ему все равно становится неуютно. Стайлз чувствует, как его сердце замирает перед ответом и знает, то Дерек чувствует это тоже.

\- Часов за пять, до того как сел к тебе в машину и поехал с вами в Нью-Йорк, - Стайлз не смотрит на Дерека. Он смотрит на свой рюкзак, на дела, которые теперь мнет в руках Дерек, на свой нетронутый будвайзер, на пиццу. Они сидят в тишине, Стайлз слышит только, как дышит Дерек, как вдалеке проезжают фуры и что-то поскрипывает под потолком.

\- Ну и что у тебя за вопрос? – наконец-то спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз ставит банку пива на стол, поднимает на него глаза, и видит, как тот встает, бросает оба дела на диван и отходит к проему в стене. Наверное, это можно было бы назвать окном, но проблема в том, что на этом заброшенном заводе (новом убежище Дерека) давно уже не осталось целых стекол. Все, что теперь видит Стайлз, это напряженная спина Дерека и ему хочется, сказать, что это нечестно. Нечестно, потому что Дерек чувствует его всего, его сердце, его дыхание, его запах, а Стайлз в ответ не может сделать никаких выводов о состоянии самого Дерека.

\- Как бы ты поступил, - Стайлз хочет спросить дальше “на моём месте”, но произносит, - если бы, я тогда все тебе рассказал?

\- Я бы проверил Катрин Донован, - просто отвечает Дерек, - и если бы она оказалась оборотнем, отдал бы детей им, если бы они захотели принять их. Семья всегда на первом месте.

Стайлз долго молча кусает губы, когда слышит:  
\- Но ты ведь и так это знал, - Дерек возвращается на место и садится напротив Стайлза, - Так что ты на самом деле хочешь знать?

\- Я поступил правильно? – Стайлз чувствует, как слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз. Он старается не моргать, внимательно глядя на Дерека.

\- Не знаю, - Дерек смотрит ему прямо в глаза и это, наверно, единственный раз, когда Стайлз видит его настолько открытым, - Я не знаю, Стайлз.

* * *

Они пьют пиво и доедают пиццу под очередной повтор старых серий Секретных материалов. Фокс никогда не перестанет доить эту корову, думает Стайлз. Еще он думает о том, как бы поскорей закрыть вновь открытую рану. Когда серия заканчивается, Стайлзу не хочется уходить.

Дерек мнет банки и точными бросками отправляет каждую в мусорку, которая стоит метров за десять от них, в самом темном углу комнаты. Стайлз хочет забрать оба дела, но Дерек говорит “Оставь” и почему то, ему кажется, что он никогда не увидит их больше.

\- Тебе не стоит приходить сюда, - Дерек щелкает каналы и останавливается на новостях CNN.

\- Чувак, клянусь, - Стайлз даже поднимает правую руку, - больше никогда не затрагивать эту тему!

Дерек некоторое время смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом улыбается. Невероятно.

\- Скотт стал Альфой, - вот теперь Дерек серьезен. Опять этот тон, думает Стайлз, опять разговаривает со мной как с идиотом, - Я тоже Альфа.

\- Ну и? – Стайлз не понимает.

\- Скотт неопытен, - Дерек смотрит на него так, будто это все должно объяснить, но Стайлз все еще не понимает, - Он может не выдержать и обратить тебя. В первое время в Альфах очень сильны инстинкты.

\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что мой лучший друг, может укусить меня? - Стайлз думает, что Дерек определенно сошел с ума, - Против моей воли?

\- Его бесит мой запах на тебе, - Стайлз часто моргает, глядя как Дерек шумно втягивает воздух, полной грудью, - А меня бесит его запах на тебе. Поверь, мне сейчас очень хочется обратить тебя, заявить свои права. Это инстинкт.

\- О боже мой! Ты не можешь всерьез говорить об этом? - Стайлз вскакивает с дивана, - Фуу, какая гадость! Или ты предлагаешь выбрать? Ты шутишь, правда? – заканчивает он с надеждой.

\- Никто и не говорит о выборе, Стайлз, - Дерек никогда не подходит к нему близко в последнее время. Раньше Стайлз думал, что это потому что, из-за этой грёбанной стаи Альф, с которой они разобрались буквально неделю назад, он привык носить с собой целый арсенал из аконита, пепла рябины и от него разило на милю вокруг. Смесь крайне не приятная для оборотней. Теперь Стайлз понял, что дело оказывается не только в этом.

\- Тогда о чем? - Стайлз сам не понимает, что его сейчас так раздражает.

\- Моя волчья часть считает тебя своим, - Дерек морщится, как будто говорить об этом физически больно, - Волчья часть Скотта тоже считает тебя своим. Ты не можешь принадлежать обоим, - Дерек смотрит на него в упор, - Теперь всё ясно.

\- И ты выбрал за меня, - по ощущениям, Дерек только что ударил его под дых и Стайлз не может дышать, не может сделать ни одного вдоха.

Дерек неопределенно передергивает плечами и отворачивается. Разговор окончен.

\- Спасибо, Дерек, - Стайлз с огромным трудом заставляет себя говорить, - Ты только что ответил на мой вопрос.

Стайлзу хочется убежать домой, в свою комнату, свалится на кровать, зарыться носом в подушку и пожалеть себя, но у него просто не остается на это сил. Он тяжело опускается обратно на диван и думает, что если бы он был волком, он бы сейчас завыл.

* * *

_Спустя 4 месяца_

Стайлз медленно открывает глаза и думает, что он, по крайней мере, еще живой, значит все прошло не так уж и плохо. В комнате темно, прохладно и тихо, он хочет встать, но попытка просто подвинуться отзывается болью во всем теле.

\- Лежи спокойно, - это голос Дерека, звучит очень устало и хрипло, как обычно после долгой трансформации и Стайлз тут же успокаивается, замирает и пытается выровнять дыхание, но у него не получается. Никак не получается надышаться.

\- Даже не знаю с чего начать спрашивать, - каждое слово практически раздирает ему горло, Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек приподнимает ему голову и сует под нос чашку с водой. Он пьет так, будто последний раз пил пару лет назад или пару веков. Присутствие Дерека успокаивает лучше любых таблеток, пусть они и не виделись с того самого момента, когда Дерек запретил Стайлзу приходит и сменил место жительства.

\- Морелл решила, что ты нравишься ей больше, когда истекаешь кровью у неё в подвале. – Дерек опускает его обратно, и садится рядом на кровать, - У Скотта хватило мозгов не лезть за тобой вдвоем с Айзеком, а прийти сначала ко мне. Конец истории.

\- И вот я здесь, - Стайлз хотел по привычке провести рукой по голове, но он не смог даже приподнять её.

\- Ты потерял много крови. Тебе надо спать, - Дерек хотел встать, но Стайлз судорожно схватил его за руку и откуда только силы взялись.

\- Останься, - только и смог прохрипеть Стайлз. Это глупо и так по-детски, но когда, ты уже успел прочитать сам себе отходную молитву, сидя в темном подвале внезапно сошедшей с ума “школьной психологички”, очень не хочется оставаться одному. Больше никогда.

Дерек молча сидит рядом. Стайлз не отпускает его руку.

\- Отец, - неожиданно с ужасом понимает Стайлз. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, сколько он был в подвале, сколько потом в отключке и что с его отцом. Он чувствует, как Дерек напрягается и застывает. – Что?

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - Дерек аккуратно освобождает свою руку, из хватки Стайлза – Морелл прострелила ему плечо, когда пришла за тобой. Он в больнице и знает, что сейчас ты в порядке.

\- В порядке, - Стайлз криво улыбается, - Я совершенно в порядке, ага.

Дерек снова дает ему выпить воды, и Стайлз уверен, что не по доброте душевной, а просто, чтобы он заткнулся или чтобы прекратить начинающийся срыв. В любом случае, Стайлз ему благодарен, пить хочется адски.

\- Она хотела использовать меня как приманку, - Стайлз начал немного вспоминать, хотя последний день был как в тумане, - И судя по всему успешно, – он сейчас отчаянно нуждался в объятии. Хорошем, любящем, крепком объятии своего отца. Вместо этого он вслепую нашел рукой бедро Дерека, и вцепился теперь в него, - Говорила, что все вы мерзость, аномалия и только истребив всю нечисть, нормальные люди смогут жить спокойно, в безопасности и бла-бла-бла, а сама при этом поила Джерарда моей кровью. Двойные стандарты такие двойные.

\- Она давала Джерарду твою кровь?- Дерек почувствовал, как волосы у него на загривке становятся дыбом и понял, отчего ему было так не спокойно, с тех пор как они выбрались из подвала.

\- Она контролировала его, я не понял как. Правда, когда в первый раз его там увидел, уже мало что соображал, - у Стайлза перед глазами все поплыло, появились черные точки, он закрыл глаза, - Кругом чертовы психи, Мэтт был прав насчет Хэллуиновской вечеринки каждое чертово полнолуние. Так я точно не доживу до 21.

\- Стайлз, тебе надо спать, - Дерек с трудом сдерживался, ему хотелось разорвать Морелл еще раз, - Если бы у меня было снотворное, я бы уже засовывал его тебе в глотку.

\- Это так мило, - Стайлз даже слабо улыбнулся.

\- Cпи уже.

\- Но меня она презирала больше, - глухо сказал Стайлз, постепенно проваливаясь в сон, слабость брала своё, - Человек, помогающий мерзким тварям, должен умирать медленно и мучительно, - голос Стайлза звучал все тише и тише, - Не хочу так умирать. Только не так. Не так...

\- Не умрешь, - также тихо ответил ему Дерек, но Стайлз его уже не слышал.

* * *

Дерек вчера с трудом сдержался, чтобы не порвать Скотта на маленькие кусочки, а теперь у него хватило духа прийти на его территорию. Причем, со своей матерью. Щенок, просто маленький щенок, по воле случая ставший альфой.

\- Нам надо увидеть Стайлза, - тихо говорит Скотт, - Мы входим.

Дерек арендует дом на окраине Бикон Хиллз. Он меняет место жительства каждые полгода. Этот дом лучшее, что у него было за последние пару лет. Вода, тепло, свет и электричество сделают счастливей кого угодно. Ему жаль, что вскоре придется покинуть и это место.

Мать Скотта заходит первой. У неё в руках сумка-холодильник и чемоданчик с лекарствами. Скотт мнется на пороге. Дерек не сдерживается и закатывает глаза.

\- Миссис Маккол, - Дерек кивает ей и она также отвечает на его приветствие. Они сразу же проходят дальше в комнату к Стайлзу. Он еще спит.

\- Надо сменить повязку, - говорит она и открывает свой чемоданчик, - Как прошла ночь?

\- Он спал, - просто отвечает Дерек.

Миссис Маккол откидывает одеяло с груди Стайлза, его повязка пропиталась кровью. Она очень осторожно отлепляет пластыри и отделяет испорченные бинты. Скотт, теперь застрявший в дверях в эту комнату, сдавленно ахает. У Стайлза на груди, прямо над сердцем три глубоких разреза, аккуратно сделанные под углом от левого плеча к правому боку. Длина каждого - сантиметров десять, расположены на расстоянии трех сантиметров параллельно друг другу. Явно ритуальные. Она проверяет швы и обрабатывает их антисептиком. Стайлз все еще спит.

\- Я не понимаю, как он вообще смог заснуть без обезболивающего, - удивляется Мелисса, заканчивая накладывать новую повязку.

\- Мама, его обезболивающие Дерек, - решается подать голос Скотт. Мелисса очень странно смотрит на сына, он только машет рукой и говорит. - Я потом покажу.

\- Хорошо, дорогой, как скажешь - она достает пакеты с кровью, и тихо про себя шепчет. – Господи, мне никогда к этому не привыкнуть.

\- Не надо, - Дерек теперь рядом с кроватью, Скотт тут же вырос за плечом у своей матери, в любой момент готовый защитить, - Он восстановится сам.

\- Но мы не знаем, сколько крови он потерял, - Мелисса растеряно застыла с пакетом крови в руках, - Он белый, как полотно. Ему может стать хуже. Гораздо хуже.

\- Не станет, - Дерек медленно делает два шага назад, Скотт еще слишком неопытен, у него хватит ума сделать какую-нибудь глупость. - Ему не надо переливание.

\- Скотт, эти раны ужасны, - теперь она смотрит на своего сына, отчаянно надеясь, что вдруг хоть у него за ночь появился здравый смысл, - Может начаться заражение. Надо провести тесты. Стайлза необходимо доставить в больницу.

Скотт смотрит на Дерека, он помнит, чем вчера едва не закончилась его попытка отвезти Стайлза в больницу. Повторять не хочется, особенно при матери.

\- Нет, нет, - неожиданно говорит проснувшийся Стайлз, и всё внимание сразу переключается на него, - Спасибо большое, но мне и тут хорошо. Бесплатно и всякое такое.

Дерек хмыкает. Стайлз в это время не упускает шанса вцепиться в миссис Маккол и допросить её насчет своего отца. Дерек считает, что теперь их можно оставить и вытаскивает Скотта в гостиную.

\- Ты выглядишь паршиво, - тут же сообщает ему Скотт, - Очень-очень паршиво.

Дерек смеривает его взглядом. Скотт сам выглядит не лучше. Дерек остался со Стайлзом на руках только потому, что Скотт был не в силах отойти от раненой Эллисон (сотрясение мозга, перелом руки, но её кровь при этом никто не пил) и не то чтобы Дерек не понимал его. Понимал, даже лучше чем ему того хотелось.

\- Надо найти Джерарда.

\- Мистер Арджент, Питер и Айзек идут по его следу, - Скотт достал свой телефон, чтобы проверить новые сообщения. Последнее пришло полчаса назад от Айзека, о том что они близко, что практически выследили Джерарда. – Мы встречаемся через час.

\- Где?

\- В таком состоянии? – задает Скотт встречный вопрос. Он чувствует, что Дерек сейчас ослаблен, и он прекрасно знает почему, только вот никак не может определиться, что думать или делать по этому поводу. – Джерард ранен, мы справимся.

\- Один раз уже справились, - Дерек старается прикинуть насколько он сможет восстановиться за час, - Так что где?

\- Никто не мог знать насчет Морелл, - Скотт практически шипит от злости, - Она помогла нам справиться со стаей Альф. Дитон знал её.

\- Альфа должен чувствовать опасность для своей стаи, - Дерек практически выплевывает это в лицо Скотту и думает, что этот щенок все также не умеет контролировать себя и что, кроме опасности для Эллисон он не в состоянии больше ничего учуять.

Миссис Маккол появляется вовремя, потому что её сын и Дерек уже были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Снова.

\- Нам пора, я опаздываю на работу, - говорит она сыну, и проходя мимо Дерека вручает ему три упаковки с таблетками и листок, с одной стороны написано как принимать лекарства, а с другой список, чего нельзя есть Стайлзу. Уже у входной двери она говорит, - Никакого фаст-фуда. Ему надо хорошо питаться и много пить. И я правда, пыталась отговорить его от идеи навестить отца.

Они уходят, оставляя Дерека с внушительной инструкцией в руке и Стайлзом, который сейчас явно собрался куда-то пойти, потому что Дерек слышит его рваное дыхание, слабый пульс и тихий мат, пока он пытается встать с кровати.

* * *

Первым делом Дерек посмотрел список лекарств, аддерола не было. Более того аддерол был в списке запрещенных продуктов. Первым пунктом и красными чернилами. Он глубоко вдохнул и приготовился к аду.

* * *

В итоге они загнали, то во что превратился Джерард, только с второго раза. Спустя три дня. С кровью, сломанными костями, выбитыми суставами, килограммами пепла рябины и сотнями использованных пуль. Трудно поймать охотника. Трудно загнать в ловушку того, кто сам всю свою долгую жизнь загонял других. Они отдали его Крису и его людям, Питер уехал с ними. Питер им не доверяет, хотел своими глазами увидеть, как Джерард перестанет дышать навсегда. Дерек думает, что хорошо было бы разорвать Джерарда на месте, но все оборотни уже были истощены погоней и боем, он сам еле стоял на ногах, а Питер едва дышал. Стайлз выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы отвлечь Дерека от воспоминаний о таком прекрасном вчерашнем днем. Он падает с кресла прямо на пол. Дерек быстро его поднимает, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. На них и так подозрительно косятся.

\- Черт, - проснувшийся от падения Стайлз смотрел на расползающееся пятно крови у себя на футболке в районе сердце.

Они сидели в приемном покое больницы, ждали пока Скотт с матерью, смогут провести Стайлза к шерифу и он вряд ли мечтал увидеться с отцом в окровавленной футболке. Первый раз спустя пять дней после похищения.

Дерек снял свою куртку и заставил Стайлза одеть её. Он все еще был очень слаб и с трудом концентрировался на чем-либо. Аддерол все также отсутствовал в его медикаментом рационе.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - сонно поблагодарил Стайлз и попытался расположиться на коленях у Дерека, за что получил весьма внушительный подзатыльник, - Эй-эй, я не хочу снова обниматься с полом. Он не был нежен со мной.

\- А я с тобой нежен? – сквозь зубы пробормотал Дерек. Подошедшая мисс Маккол со Скоттом спасли Стайлза от второго подзатыльника.

Дерек уехал сразу, как только за Стайлзом закрылась дверь в палату. Мисс Маккол вручила ему термос с питательным бульоном, отварную курицу, пропаренные овощи, вообщем целую сумку готовой и полезной еды для Стайлза. Обычно она готовила, а Скотт привозил все это домой к Дереку, и если бы мисс МакКол не порывалась каждые пару часов отвезти Стайлза в больницу, все было бы гораздо проще. Стайлз просто жил бы у них до тех пор, пока не поправился.  
Стайлз провел в палате у отца часа два. Скотт был вместе с ними.

* * *

\- Меня приняли в Калтех, - Стайлзу невероятно хотелось поделиться этим уже давно, как только он получил толстый конверт. Но если бы он сказал отцу, то ему бы уже никогда было не отвертеться от учебы там. Отец бы просто сказал “Калифорнийский технический, Стайлз. Серьёзно?”, а он бы ему ответил “Невероятно, но факт, пап”, а потом бы они обнялись, и отец действительно бы гордился им. По крайне мере, в радужных мечтах Стайлза отец им очень гордился. А если бы сказал Скотту, то провел бы границу между ними. Я уезжаю, а ты остаешься. Стайлзу не хотелось пока таких перемен в своей жизни. Он решил немного побыть Скарлет О’Харой и подумать об этом завтра.

\- Поздравляю, - Дерек вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобней, - Сейчас игра начнется.

Стайлз распластался по дивану рядом с Дереком. Ему становилось лучше с каждым днем. Дерек отдавал ему больше сил, все больше ослабляя себя, но он предпочитал об этом не думать. На экране появились заставки бейсбольных команд с составами. Стайлз пихнул его в бедро и спросил:  
\- Где попкорн?

\- Тебе нельзя, - Дерек сделал погромче.

\- Но тебе-то можно.

\- Хочешь вареной морковки?

\- Молчу, молчу.

Стайлз правда замолчал и краем глаза поглядывая на Дерека. Он давно перестал отрицать свою симпатию к нему. Хотя порой она пугала его больше, чем Морелл с Джерардом вместе взятые.

* * *

Через четыре дня Стайлз приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы его можно было оставить одного на целый день. Еще через два шерифа выписывают из больницы.

* * *

Дерек на прощание все-таки толкнул речь про “Не упусти свой шанс”. Он, конечно, этого не сказал, но Стайлз сразу понял, что если упустит, то Дерек разорвет ему горло, своими зубами. Калифорнийский технический, жди меня. – думает Стайлз, готовя дом к принятию еще одного выздоравливающего. Скотт и Айзек помогают ему, как могут.

* * *

_Спустя 9 лет_

\- Зачем ты притащился? – Дерек некоторое время наблюдал, как Стайлз буксует на размытой дороге, комья грязи разлетаются во все стороны.

\- Помоги лучше! – опустив стекло, кричит Стайлз.

\- Какого черта ты здесь забыл? – повышает голос Дерек, он начинает выходить из себя. Стайлз не входил в его планы, ни на эти выходные, ни на следующие десять лет.

\- Не удивительно, что Нелл бросила тебя, - еще громче орет Стайлз, - Время не сделало тебя лучше!

Дерек хорошо знает эту дорогу, он трансформируется и без труда вытаскивает джип из ямы. Обходит машину и садится на переднее сиденье. Стайлз испепеляет его взглядом. Пару минут.

\- Спасибо, - он хочет завести джип, но Дерек ему не дает. – Ну что еще?

\- Я задал вопрос, - медленно говорит Дерек, - Что ты здесь забыл?

\- Все из-за тебя, - сдавшись, Стайлз опустил руки на руль и посмотрел на Дерека. В последний раз, они виделись лет пять или шесть назад, когда Дерек Хэйл все еще жил в Бикон Хиллз. Он совершенно не изменился, разве что вместо кед теперь носит сапоги и живет у черта на рогах, на севере Саскачевана, в 100 милях на север от Ла Лош. Стайлзу пришлось лететь на самолете и брать машину на прокат.

\- Сейчас мы поменяемся с тобой местами, и я отвезу тебя обратно в аэропорт, - резюмирует Дерек затянувшееся молчание Стайлза.

\- Айзек сказал, что ты так ничего и не рассказал им, - ему бы хотелось злиться, но Стайлз прекрасно знает, что не имеет на это никакого права, - и не собираешься.

\- Мы обсуждали это с Айзеком, - Дерек трет лицо руками и хочет придушить Айзека, - Еще рано.

\- Ты каждый год это говоришь, - Стайлзу тоже хочется придушить, но уже Дерека. – И когда им было по 10 лет, я с тобой был полностью согласен. Сейчас им 15-ть и 14-ть, уже пора было еще два года назад.

\- Я сам решу когда, - говорит Дерек.

\- Вот именно поэтому я и здесь. Из-за тебя.

Дерек хочет сказать, что он здесь исключительно из-за себя, но молчит и делает неопределенный жест рукой. Стайлз понимает его правильно и заводит мотор.

* * *

Когда Стайлз заканчивал свой второй год обучения в Калтехе, школу Молли подожгли. А спустя пару месяцев подожгли еще раз, и Молли попросила о помощи. Стая Дерека полным составом – он сам, Питер, Айзек и вернувшаяся Эрика – переехали в школу и встали на её защиту. Стайлз знал это только потому, что Айзек продолжал общаться со Скоттом, а что знает Скотт, знает и Стайлз.

* * *

Иногда Стайлз смотрит на свою жизнь и думает, что не даром обучение у них описывают фразой “Учёба, сон, общественная жизнь: выбери два из трёх”. Стайлз выбрал и выпал из жизни практически на целых шесть лет. Лучшие шесть лет его жизни. Сейчас он проводит разные исследования для института на своем отделении биологии и астробиологии. Ну и иногда помогает Скотту и Дереку со всякой чертовщиной. Отец вышел на пенсию и перебрался в Пасадену, поближе к сыну. И когда настроение хорошее Стайлз считает свою жизнь великолепной, сам себе завидует, а вот когда настроение далеко от радужного, то ... Вообщем, в последнее время хорошее настроение случается со Стайлзом не часто.

* * *

Айзек искренне рад его видеть. Эрика машет рукой со второго этажа.

\- Привет-привет! – Стайлз улыбается и радостно кричит всем сразу, бросая сумку у двери. Айзек тут же берет её и показывает куда идти. Он знает, что на следующей тренировке его Альфа точно сломает ему обе ноги, но он надеется, что этого того стоит.

\- Когда они приедут? – спрашивает Стайлз, сразу упавший на кровать в отведенной для него комнате. Он дико устал.

\- Завтра к вечеру Питер всех привезет, - Айзек подходит к окну, отодвигает занавеску.

\- Всех?

\- Ну Логана и Джесс, а они упросили Дерека разрешить прихватить с собой друзей, так что приедут еще Джон, Лана и Сэм, - Айзек странно сосредоточен, - Тиль тоже обычно приезжает на пару дней.

\- Вау! – Стайлза снедает любопытство, ему не терпится увидеть, как выросли их "Гензель и Гретель", а с другой стороны, он до ужаса боится встречи. Именно поэтому, он не видел их ни разу, после того душераздирающего прощания 10 лет назад. – Будет весело!

Вид у Айзека немного растерянный.

\- Что там? – Стайлз знает, что Айзек прислушивается к тому, что происходит в доме. – Дерек рвет и мечет?

\- Поругался с Эрикой, велел Рите тебя не кормить, - улыбается Айзек, - сейчас взял топор и пошел на задний двор.

Стайлз громко смеется и говорит, что ужасно хочет есть. Айзек ведет его на кухню. Рита радостно накладывает ему целую тарелку картофельного пюре со свиной отбивной. В брусничном соусе. Она очень любит готовить.

Рита раньше была учительницей в младших классах в школе Молли. Теперь они с Айзеком женаты и все время живут с Дереком, потому что ждут парочку маленьких оборотничат. Везет им, никакого узи делать не надо. Они и так знают, что там бьётся два сердца. Стайлзу хочется удавиться от зависти, когда он видит как, эти двое любят друг друга и он искренне рад, что стаю Дерека ждет пополнение.

Первые и единственные серьезные отношения Стайлза продержались ровно полгода и окончились настоящей драмой, главную роль в которой сыграл его лучший друг, Скотт Маккол, который в очередной раз расстался с Эллисон, напился какой-то волчьей дряни и решил навестить своего старого друга. Скотт влез к нему окно в общаге, в то время как там спали в обнимку Стайлз и девушка его мечты №2, она же Келли Прескотт. Скотт был очень пьян и полностью трансформировавшимся. Келли проснулась первой. Теперь он со Скоттом порой любят вспомнить, как они бегали по всему общежитию и ловили истошно визжащую, насмерть перепуганную Келли, а потом оставшуюся половину ночи Стайлз объяснял ей, что она не сошла с ума, ей просто приснился кошмар, в том время как Скотт спал на его кровати. После этого у них просто не осталось выбора, пришлось с ней расстаться.

* * *

Вечером Стайлз взял себя в руки и пошел поговорить с Дереком. Все-таки формально он вторгся на его территорию и Альф лучше не раздражать, хоть Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что Дерек никогда и ничего ему не сделает. Господи, в прошлом он помогал ему добраться до туалета и кормил с ложечки, если не убил тогда, не убьет и сейчас, но все равно страшно, поэтому Стайлз придумывает речь и пару раз репетирует её про себя.

Он находит Дерека в его в спальне. Комната большая, просторная, но из мебели только кровать и шкаф. Еще Стайлз видит ноутбук на кровати, рядом с Дереком. Ему даже сесть некуда, поэтому он просто замирает посредине комнаты.

\- Я пришел протянуть трубку мира, - начинает он свою речь, но Дерек его прерывает.

\- Давай сразу договоримся, - он встает с кровати и подходит вплотную к Стайлзу, втягивает воздух, вместе с его запахом и страхом, - Первое: ты не будешь пытаться рассказать им ничего без меня. Второе: ты здесь единственный человек.

Дерек отходит от него и достает из шкафа свою рубашку. Самую простую, явно уже ношеную, в клетку.

\- Надень это, - Дерек возвращается на кровать и садиться. Стайлз выпадает из ступора и решает, что тоже может сесть. Рядом. На кровать.

\- Тогда давай, определим, когда поговорим с ними, - Стайлз снимает свою рубашку и одевает Дерека. Ему приходится закатать рукава, но в целом нормально, - В твоих интересах, чтобы это было как можно быстрей. Мы поговорим и я сразу уеду.

\- Хочешь поскорей вернуться к своим пробиркам? – Дерек пристально смотрит на него и Стайлзу резко становится неуютно.

\- То, что в моих пробирках сдохло пару миллионов лет назад, - Стайлз разводит руками, - думаю, оно сможет подождать еще пару недель.

\- Их друзья приедут на неделю, - Дерек отпускает его взглядом и Стайлз думает, что он все-таки изменился. Внутри. – Поговорим после того, как они уедут, и останется только моя стая.

\- И я, - Стайлз сам не знает, что хочет на это услышать.

\- И ты, – вторит ему Дерек.

Стайлз встает и уходит.

* * *

Рита с утра готовила праздничный обед на всех, Айзек помогал ей, а Эрика со Стайлзом все больше мешались. Впрочем, Стайлз умел готовить и мог бы действительно помочь, но чем ближе был час икс, тем больше он нервничал. У него все валилось из рук. Он умудрился даже порезаться и залить кровью половину салата. После этого его выгнали с кухни, и ему ничего не оставалось, как пойти к себе в комнату, и попробовать решить вселенскую проблему. Принять седативное или нет? Вот в чем вопрос. Он не мог даже изводить Дерека своим учащенным сердцебиением, потому что тот уехал час назад вместе с Питером за Тилем, Джесс и Логаном с друзьями.

* * *

Лежа в кровати перед сном Стайлз пытается объективно оценить, как прошел вечер. Первое, что приходит на ум – неловко. Мозг Стайлза выдает это слово большими буквами и выделяет жирным. Сначала сердце Стайлза пыталось вырваться у него из груди, оглушая всех своим яростным стуком, и вероятно желавшее со скоростью света эмигрировать в Африку. Дерек сказал всем, что Стайлз опять пережрал аддерола, так что не обращайте на него внимания, и он был неописуемо благодарен Дереку за это, хоть и перестал принимать аддерол еще два года назад. После первого неловкого знакомства и всех приветствий, подростки пошли распаковывать сумки, а Дерек отвел Стайлза в сторону.

\- Что с тобой? – Дерек был действительно растерян.

\- Дай мне пять минут, - Стайлз все никак не мог успокоиться, уж точно не после того, как он посмотрел в глаза их "Гензель и Гретель". Они его не узнали. Стайлз сам не знал, на что он рассчитывал, но точно не на то, что после встречи с ними превратится в ни на что неспособное психованное желе. – Я приму пару таблеток.

\- Вся стая нервничает из-за тебя, - Дерек пристально вглядывается в Стайлза, потом устраивает обе ладони у него на шее и прижимается лбом к его лбу. У Стайлза перед глазами все расплывается, и он закрывает их, ему становится хорошо и спокойно.

\- Все нормально, Стайлз? - слышит он голос Дерека и бездумно кивает ему в ответ.

Так что благодаря Дереку, за стол Стайлз садился нормальным и вот где слово неловко, становится выделенным жирно. За столом 14-ти летняя Джессика, или попросту Джесс, как все её здесь звали, стала строить ему глазки. Весь обед Стайлзу хотелось упасть лицом в стейк с картофельным пюре, а сверху присыпаться горошком и прикрыться салатом. А еще Стайлз не сомневается ни секунды в том, что каждый из сидящих за столом оборотней прекрасно видел и знал, что происходит и никто ни слова не сказал, но ничего Стайлз им всем это еще припомнит. Особенно Дереку, который одним взглядом мог бы его избавить от этой пытки.

* * *

Правда, на следующий день, да и последующие недели, прошли хорошо. Видно Дерек все-таки популярно объяснил Джесс, что с разницей в возрасте в 12-ть лет счастливой совместной жизни не построишь. Хотя зная Дерека, он наверняка, просто сказал, что свернет ей шею, если еще раз увидит подобное.

Как только стая привыкла к Стайлзу, Джону, Лане и Сэму все пошло отлично. Они ходили на рыбалку, в поход в горы, жарили хот-доги во дворе и купались в озере, а по вечерам все собирались в гостиной и смотрели кино, кидаясь друг в друга попкорном, или собирались у костра, жарили зефир и рассказывали друг другу страшные истории. Стайлз был мастером в этом и он знал очень-очень много страшных историй. Девчонки визжали от страха, парни оглушительно ржали. Лучший отпуск в жизни Стайлза и теперь он прекрасно понимал, почему Дерек не рассказывает Логану и Джесс об их родителях. Они счастливы, они стая, они семья. Разве можно рисковать этим?

* * *

Дерек с Айзеком повезли в аэропорт Джона, Лану и Сэма. Джесс и Логан увязались с ними, провожать друзей. Хотя Стайлз был совершенно уверен, что Логан с Ланой гораздо больше чем друзья. Дерек не возражал, он, наверняка, уже решил, что примет её в свою стаю. А возможно Джона и Сэма тоже. Стайлз искупался в озере и сейчас лежал на берегу, обсыхая. Без футболки. Стайлз всегда купался в футболке, и практически никогда не загорал, если рядом кто-то был. Он очень не любил объяснять, откуда у него такие странные шрамы на груди. А уж подросткам точно не стоит знать некоторые страшные истории из жизни, у них и своих хватает.

\- Красиво-красиво, - протянул знакомый голос.

\- Черт, - вздрогнув от неожиданности, Стайлз резко открыл глаза и сразу прикрыл грудь валяющейся, рядом футболкой. – Питер.

\- Вот решил воспользоваться возможностью поговорить, - Питер нарочито огляделся, - без лишних ушей.

Стайлз сел и развел руками, Питер был все таким же язвительным, малоприятным типом и время если и сделало его мягче, то явно только к своей стае.

\- На предмет?

\- Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, - Питер смотрел на озеро, как солнце отражается от воды и довольно щурился. – И я бы еще раз подумал на твоем месте.

\- Почему? - Стайлзу стало плохо, потому что если сейчас Дерек решит пойти на попятную, Стайлз не был уверен, что сможет настоять на необходимости разговора с ними, после все что он видел и частью чего был. Хоть и временно.

\- Ну, первая причина – Дерек, - Питер улыбнулся Стайлзу, жутко, - Когда уходила Нелл, а уходила она неприятно, Дерек пропал на пару недель. Стая была без своего Альфы. Теперь представь, что будет, если что-то случится с самой основой нашей стаи. А эти детки, которых он десять лет назад притащил из леса, и являются основой его стаи.

\- А вторая? – Стайлз внимательно смотрел на Питера.

\- Ты сам, Стайлз, - теперь Питер улыбался ему печально, и у Стайлза кишки стали завязывать узлами в животе, - Может не стоит решать свои проблемы за счет других? Твое чувство вины не зависит от их знания или не знания, того как все было.

\- Вы видели дело? – сейчас Стайлз ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Питер был в курсе всего. Дерек ему рассказал обо всем, включая его вопрос. Стайлз часто жалел, что задал его тогда.

\- Видел.

\- Всерьез, считаете, что им не стоит знать, что у них была семья, готовая отдать свою жизнь за них? Думаете, они не хотят знать, как выглядели их родители? - Стайлз надел мокрую футболку и встал, - Так вот они думают об этом каждый день своей жизни, – он сглотнул ком в горле, - Им не нужны белые пятна в жизни. Никому не нужны.

\- И еще, если ваша стая не сможет вынести правды, то вот такая у вас хреновая стая. А со своим чувством вины я разберусь как-нибудь сам, спасибо большое за заботу, Питер, - и Стайлз пошел к дому, не оборачиваясь, полный решимости сегодня же вечером все выложить Джесс и Логану. Хватит уже этого нездорового эгоизма со всех сторон.

\- Все такой же умный мальчик, - тихо пробормотал Питер, оставаясь сидеть на берегу.

* * *

Они поговорили этим же вечером. Говорил в основном Дерек, каждый раз, когда Стайлз пытался вставить хоть слово, Дерек тут же велел ему заткнуться, так что Стайлз просто сидел рядом, слушал и смотрел на них троих. Он видел, что как только их "Гензель и Гретель" поняли, о чем пойдем речь, их руки тут же нашли друг друга. И сейчас спустя 10 лет, Стайлз видел не двух подростков, а тех двух маленьких детей, пугливо прижавшихся друг к другу в кресле. Он видел их такими, как в первый раз. Когда Дерек дал им фотографию их родителей, Джесс и Логан синхронно разулыбались и сказали, что они похожи на свою маму. А потом Дерек сказал, что их убили. Никаких подробностей, ничего про младшую сестренку, про там же убитых бабушку и дедушку. Он сказал, что их родителей убили охотники и что, сделавшие это люди уже давно мертвы. Их родители отомщены. И они поверили каждому его слову, потому что Дерек был их Альфой. Он был их семьёй. После Джесс и Логан тихо поднялись к себе, и остаток вечера Стайлз представлял себе в красках, как надерется, когда вернется домой.

* * *

\- Я ужасный человек, - Стайлз нашел стратегические запасы будвайзера в подвале Дерека.

\- Да, - Дерек сел рядом с ним и взял себе банку, - Ты пьешь моё пиво. Один.

\- Я все разрушаю, - Стайлз сделал два огромных глотка, как будто хотел проглотить все вместе с банкой и тут же взял другую, но Дерек отобрал у него банку.

\- Они переживут, - Дерек не отпустил его руку, – Дай им время.

\- Джесс улыбается, но глаза уже не те, - бормочет Стайлз и пытается вырвать свою руку у Дерека.

\- Ты ждал от них письменной благодарности? – Дерек смотрит на Стайлза и пытается угадать, что последует дальше. – Прошли всего лишь сутки.

Стайлз перестает сопротивляться и молчит.

\- Письменная благодарность будет лет через пять в лучшем случае, - говорит Дерек, потому что со Стайлзом надо что-то делать. Если он сорвется, он потянет с собой вниз Джесс и Логана, а следом и всю стаю, потому что Стайлз потянет вниз их Альфу, – Мой прогноз, через десять.

Стайлз молчит и гипнотизирует взглядом недоступные ему банки с пивом.

\- Пойдем наверх, - Дерек тянет его на себя, вынуждая подняться с пола, - Тебе надо поесть, а то слышно, как бурчит в животе.

\- Я уеду завтра, - еле слышно говорит Стайлз.

\- Нет, - отрезает Дерек, таким тоном он обычно отдает приказы своей стае. Стайлз даже приходит в себя. Они стоят друг напротив друга, в подвале полумрак и Стайлзу трудно определить выражение лица Дерека.

\- Знаешь, это был лучший отпуск в моей жизни, - признается Стайлз, и ему как-то неловко это говорить, - И у них это тоже был отличные каникулы, ты первый раз разрешил им пригласить друзей, Логан в мечтах уже видит, как ты принимаешь в стаю Лану и всякое такое. Они были счастливы. – Стайлз поднимает глаза и смотрит на Дерека, - А знаешь, что они запомнят теперь из этих каникул? Ваш разговор.

\- Всем, что у меня сейчас есть, - Дереку невероятно трудно это сказать, он бы пожалуй, согласился на то чтобы у него вырезали печень, а потом он отрастил себе новую, только бы не говорить этого, но заново отросшая печень, к сожалению, Стайлзу не поможет, так что, - Я обязан твоему решению не говорить мне о деле десять лет назад. Хватит уже мучить себя. - Дерек смотрит прямо в глаза Стайлзу, - Ты принял верное решение тогда, - Дерек тяжело сглатывает и продолжает, - и сейчас.

Стайлз делает два судорожных вдоха и его прорывает. Эмоций становится так много, что Стайлз буквально тонет в них, ему хочется смеется и плакать одновременно. Становится очень трудно дышать. Хочется орать и лезть на стену.

Он приходит в себя только когда Дерек прижимает его своим телом к стене так, что дерево трещит за спиной Стайлза или это трещат его ломающиеся ребра, он не знает и не чувствует боли.

\- Я так ненавижу тебя сейчас, потому что ... – Стайлз поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза, их лица на расстоянии сантиметров друг от друга, - каждый день своей жизни, я думал о том, что все они могли быть до сих пор живы расскажи я тогда обо всем тебе. Ты бы предупредил их. Они бы уехали с детьми. Это их семья бы сейчас могла жить здесь. У себя в голове я прокручивал сотни возможных вариантов развития событий, только если бы я ...

\- Хватит, - Дерек тяжело прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Он вытирает ему слезы, хотя Стайлз даже не чувствует их.

\- Ты не сможешь забрать эту боль, - глухо говорит он.

\- Я знаю.

\- Дерек, когда ты меня отпустишь я все равно сорвусь, - Стайлз практически видит их со стороны, две нелепые фигуры, в темноте, стоят вцепившись друг в друга так, как будто вся их жизнь зависит от этого, - Зачем отсрочивать неизбежное?

\- Я больше не отпущу, - Дерек долго смотрит в потемневшие глаза Стайлза, наклоняется и целует. Он с самого начала знал, что это не кончится ничем хорошим.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан в октябре 2012 года. На тот момент вышло только два сезона и жизнь наша была радужна и прекрасна, как одна тысяча рассветов. То время миновало ....


End file.
